


Look To The Stars

by DangerousWonder417



Category: Princess Bride (1987), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Day Dreaming, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, the doctor ships buttercup/wesley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousWonder417/pseuds/DangerousWonder417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shipping across the stars. Shipping works both ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John Shepard had always loves the Princess Bride. The sword fight scene being part of what made him want to learn to fight hand to hand in the first place. Also his sense of humor was widely devolved, by the films witty banter. 

John always had felt that most problems in life could be solved by quick think , physical force, and witty banter. 

Something he would never admit to least of all to Elizabeth was that the love store was at the heart of his true love for the film.

Yes it is true John Shephard is a romantic and he ships Wesley/Buttercup hardcore.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup had always loved the stars. After Wesley had been reported dead the stars where the only thing that consoled her.

Looking up at them she would dream of a man like her Wesley quick thinking, brave and with eyes like a sea after a storm. 

He was out there somewhere sailing between stars. 

He would sail to her star one day and say "hello my name is John Shephard, Run." 

Yes buttercup dreamed of a Doctor name John Shephard.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be the requested 100 words. But I had a few ideas that would not fit in just many words. Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
